1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly to a portable Cadmium Zinc Telluride (CZT) image identification system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical imaging has advanced significantly in recent years. The discovery of X-rays by to Wilhelm Röntgen in 1895 started an evolution of X-ray machines for medical imaging that continues to this day. Advances in detector technology as well as continued developments in computers, microprocessors and software have allowed for the creation of highly sophisticated X-ray imaging machines. While the benefits of these sophisticated machines are great, they are also large, expensive, and do not lend themselves well to portable applications or applications that require low cost, ease of use, and simplicity in maintenance.
An unmet need exists for a portable image identification system that allows for imaging such as medical and industrial imaging without the need for costly and complex equipment. In many parts of the world costly and complex imaging equipment is not possible due to cost and infrastructure constraints. In addition, in disaster situations where there is an immediate need for diagnostic imaging, the current large scale imaging equipment is not an option. A portable image identification system would thus be a tremendous asset to the medical community, and would also be beneficial for industrial, scientific, manufacturing, engineering, and similar applications.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a Portable Cadmium Zinc Telluride (CZT) Image Identification System. The portable image identification system of the present invention may employ Cadmium Zinc Telluride (CZT) detector arrays, or may also employ other materials and technologies to detect high energy photons and their related image constructing properties. The portable image identification system of the present invention comprises a novel sensing mitt that is unlike other medical imaging systems. The novel sensing mitt affords the user flexibility and portability that has heretofore been unknown. The sensing mitt may be combined with a display such as an eyewear based display to yield even more portability and convenience for the user. Novel arrangements of materials and shielding in the sensing mitt provides protection for the user. Computer based methods of imaging using the sensing mitt result in image construction and rendering that allows for diagnostic and other useful applications of the invention. These and other objects of the present invention are not to be considered comprehensive or exhaustive, but rather, exemplary of objects that may be ascertained after reading this specification with the accompanying drawings and claims.